1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field) The invention relates to a portable therapeutic pillow which can be either heated or cooled to relieve bodily pain and promote comfort.
2. Background Art
Hot and cold packs have long been used to ameliorate bodily discomfort. The well known hot water bottle and ice pack have long been in human service: for example, hot water bottles for warming the body and loosening taut muscles; ice packs for reducing swelling and soothing sprains and strains. Variations upon these devices proliferate in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,297, to Neumark, entitled Mattress, discloses a mattress comprising a plurality of individual pillows for preventing decubitus ulcers (bed sores). The pillows may be filled with grain-like material. There is, however, no disclosure relating to heating, cooling or moisture content of the pillows.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,346, to Swanton, Jr., entitled Electrically Heated Therapeutic Pillow, discloses a liquid or gel filled pillow. Heating is accomplished by electric current, flow of which is facilitated by compression of conductive foam. U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,137, to Pedrow, entitled Orthopedic pillow with Groove for Spine, discloses an orthopedic pillow having a grooved structure for spinal accommodation. A bladder similar to an ice pack or hot water bottle is also provided for warming and cooling. U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,194, to Dixon, entitled Adjustable Cervical Pillow, discloses a polyurethane foam pillow having a removal, supplemental member which can be a heat pack or a cold pack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,662, to Handelman, entitled Two Person Seat Case, discloses a stadium seat having straps. U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,728, to Aston, entitled Interior Container Insert For Any Pillow, Cushion or Stuffed Toy discloses a removable, washable container adapted to be inserted into any pillow, cushion or stuffed toy to secrete valuables therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,951, to Lacotte, et al., entitled Flexible Mattress Including Vegetable Fibers, discloses a mattress composed, in part, of coconut fibers.
None of the prior art, however, discloses a therapeutic pillow having a natural granular or grain-like filling having a moisture content in the range of 5% to 25% by weight.